toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Grill
Blue Grill is one of the Seven Civilizations established in the Gourmet World by former slaves of the Blue Nitro. It is said to be located deep underwater within the Black Triangle and is considered one of the most well-off civilizations ever. Within the civilization lies one of the Food Spirit Door, which allows anyone who has eaten the Food King, PAIR, to open and enter into the Spirit World. Layout The initial surroundings of the Blue Grill shows a similarity to a large city built on an ocean, crowded with many different variations of restaurants and stores all focused towards cooking. In almost every spot, different restaurants, vendors, and booths for cooking can be seen with different varieties of peoples there to enjoy them. It shows that there are large towers built nearing the center of the civilization that reach up to most skyscrapers in the Human World, and beyond. In some remote areas of the civilization, there is said to be different habitats that have different species of creatures that aren't originally from the sea, allowing the chefs to cook more than just the fish that they capture from the ocean around them. There is approximately around five-hundred million citizens that live in the blue grill, most of them act as the chef's of the civilization. Culture The entire civilization bases itself on the wonders and expansion of cooking, from their trade of foods to their selling of utensils and tools, the Blue Grill can be considered the most "chef friendly" civilization in all the Gourmet World. Inside the Blue Grill are said to be incredible restaurants that provide goods and services based on the number of shells they have, which is similar to how many stars a restaurant in the Human World has. When a televised cooking showdown is about to begin, it's tradition for others to have a bowl of rice with them to eat while they watch the matches. Among them are five ten-shell restaurants, each one is led by headed by a renown chef in the civilization, who are considered to be the heroes of the Blue Grill and leaders of sorts. The government of the Blue Grill is shown to be a monarchy, under the rule of a Food Spirit named Don Slime. Much of the success of the Blue Grill is all thanks to the aid of the Food Spirits, who often at times can appear in the Night time of the Blue Grill, wandering the streets to try and possess new bodies in order to revive themselves. It's shown that many people of the Blue Grill are possessed by Food Spirits, dictated by those who wear masks to keep the light from hitting their face. There are a few instances where some people in the Blue Grill do Illegal Soul Selling, which is similar to trafficking, and force people to become possessed by corrupt Food Spirits. The purpose of it is to improve those with genetic defects that cause problems for the entire civilization. Time Difference Due to ANOTHER originally using the Giant Clam as it's hiding spot against Moon, it's residual energy caused it to become a variation of the Warp Kitchen. Because of this, now there is a difference of time between the outside of the clam and the inside, which is around a 1:60 ratio. When a person spends an entire day inside the Blue Grill, the time difference in the Blue Grill is actually 60 days. It's because of this that the civilization has advanced much faster than normal. While it will affect people inside the Blue Grill, those who enter from the surface won't have an overt affect on their age and bodies apart from if someone were to train there. History When the slaves of the Nitro rebelled and escaped from their confinement, many went in different paths that lead them to save havens under the protection of the Eight Kings. One group eventually founded the Blue Grill, which after centuries later, became one of the biggest driving civilizations in all the Gourmet World. Due to the mutated effects that came with some people that were injected with Goumret cells, the civilization began to engage in Soul Selling to improve those with disfunctions. Residents Many residents of the Blue Grill show to have unique physical characteristics due to their experimentation to their ancestors by the Blue Nitro. Though the most common many of them have is having four to six arms, while others show to have similar characteristics to the citizens of the Bewitching Food World. In most cases, some residents show to have aquatic characteristics such as tentacles, fins, and gills on their bodies. The ten percent of the civilization is made up of poor folks with genetic defects that occurred after generations of breeding with their mutated bodies. Locations *'Grill Stadium' *'Food Spirit Door' Beasts/Ingredients *'Russher' *'Deep Sea Garlic' *'Ancestral Puffer Whales' *'Urchive' Trivia *Blue Grill is said to be the largest Civilization in the Gourmet World. *The entire civilization is based on cooking from the inhabitants to even the beasts. Category:Seven Civilization Category:Gourmet World Category:Area 6